fantastic_four_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards)
}}| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" }}} |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"|Important Information |- | Gender | Male |- | Family |Mr. and Mrs. Richards (parents) |- | Status | Alive |- | Eye Color | Brown |- | Hair Color |Dark Brown (black) |- | Height | unknown |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"| Other |- | Affiliation | Hero |- |- |- | Home | Unknown |- |} Personality Mister Fantastic is very stiff and likes things to be straight and the way it should be. He doesn't like to "let loose." He is good at being the leader of the group. He can be called bossy by Johnny. Though his really not. Appearance Reed has dark brown hair with a white streak. He has brown eyes. He is an average height man. He weights an average weighted man. History Reed Richards was an Ph.D.s in Physics and Electrical Engineering. He was also an military scientist, he did all this by the age by the age of 22. A few years later in his mid 20's wanted to finance his research. He even wanted to go to Mars and beyond. Susan Storm was an young adult and moved in to where Reed was near. Then in short time they found themselves together. Due to Sue's family's money she provided Reed for money for his research when his money ran out. Though their relaship didn't last long. Then the government threatened to cut funding and cancel the project. Reed and Ben needed help and asked his long time friend, Dr. Doom. Who agreed to finace the trip. They didn't finish any testing but Reed was a bit confident. Ben on the other hand was initially skeptical and worried about the unknown effects of radiation. while Reed hoped that their ship's shielding would try to protect them. It was Reed's fateful mission which had of course Susan Storm, Her little brother Johnny and his former roommate Ben Grimm coming with him to space. When their ship passed through the Van Allen belt they found their cockpit filled with nearly lots of doses of cosmic radiation. Reed had been worried and didn't want to go forward. The cosmic rays wreaked half of the starship's insufficient shielding and they were forced to return to Earth immediately. They then crashed landed to found that their bodies were changed. Reed's were changed to be elastic. He could also change his body to what ever he wanted. Reed suggested to use their powers to serve the world as the Fantastic Four. Reed was also chose to lead the group as "Mr. Fantastic." Powers/abilities Reed has the ability to stretch out any part in his body. His body is kind of like elastic. He can stretch out his fingers to make them seem as you has a lot of them. He can stretch out his body as long as a he wants also. Relationships Love Interests Sue Storm= Reed and Sue had a relationship once. Though it did not work out because of Reed not wanting her to live with him. When they teamed up to go space Reed didn't really show anything for her. Though when they were doing research on their self their love grew once again and Reed finally proposed to her. Friends Ben Grimm= Ben Grimm and Reed had been friends for a while since they were roommates in college. Reed and Ben also went to space together. Reed and Ben have a good relationship due to that Reed tried to turn him back normal. |-| Johnny Storm= Johnny Storm and have an awkward relationship. Since Johnny is his brother in law they all share the love of sue. Triva You can add anything to this! Just make sure it is true please! * Reed has an white streak from space. Gallery Mr.f.jpg Category:Characters Category:Major Characters